Happy Valentines, My dobe
by suumongerboogle
Summary: Sasuke is tired of letting every Valentines pass, without telling the man he loves, that he loves him. What happens when he finds a picture of himself sitting on that very man’s bed? SasuNaru


**HEY!**

**I actually wrote a Valentines Day thing.**

**Title: Happy Valentines, My dobe.**

**Summary: Sasuke is tired of letting every Valentines pass, without telling the man he loved, that he loved him. What happens when he finds a picture of himself sitting on that very man's bed? **

**Rating: M, cuz it has a lemon this time! xD**

**THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON!**

**SINCE IT SUCKS BALLS, I JUST ADDMITED IT, so you don't have to tell me haha.**

**I don't own them, but I would gladly trade Carlos in for Sasuke and Naruto….**

**C'MON CARLOS! I WAS KIDDING, NO! BAD FAIRY, DON'T EAT MY DOG!**

Happy Valentines, My dobe

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The curtains were pulled open slowly. Sun beamed into the dark blue room, ridding every shadow from its hiding place. Birds chirped slowly, wind blowing carefully into the trees. The town was up earlier than usual, but of course, it was Valentines.

Sasuke had been planning how to explain to the blonde that he had a stronger connection with him that excelled mere friendship. He spent countless hours sitting alone, thinking. His door, piled up to the top with gifts from fan girls, fake love and obsession. He stripped himself, and escorted himself to the restroom to touch up on his appearance, before showing himself to the blonde boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn_

I can't sit here all day! I have to confess, I have to tell him.

I pushed myself up, and stared into dark eyes, ones that belonged to the picture that lay beside me every night I slept. If only there was an easier way to tell someone you loved them. I stood up slowly; I had yet to get out of bed this morning, so my legs hurt for a short amount of time.

I went into the bathroom. My appearance was so, girlish. I had short blonde hair that curved around my face. Three dark lines shaped my cheeks, and my eyes were so blue they beat the sky itself. I was thin, and had slight curves to my hips. I could stuff a bra full of tissue paper, and people would mistake me for a woman. I only stood at 5'8. What muscle I had, wasn't visible to the human eye.

I slept in nothing but a huge T-shirt. I took it off, and jumped into the shower. The warm water ran down my face, and continued its journey all the way to my feet. I rubbed a generous amount of shampoo in my hair, and scrubbed. I finished my shower after I had cleaned my body itself, and stepped out. The towel covered my body from my chest to mid-thigh.

I started to mumble to myself, when the doorbell rung. Who the hell would be visiting me?

Without bothering to put clothes on, I walked to the door in my towel, and cracked it open. Obsidian eyes peered down at me, and my short little towel. They seemed shocked at first, and then steadily became emotionless.

"Sasuke?" I asked, embarrassed at the fact I stood in a towel.

He looked at me again, before he invited himself inside of my apartment. He was so much taller than me. I know he is around 6'2 or 3. His muscles had formed nicely, and he wasn't disgustingly buff. His skin, akin to white, seemed to glow in the sunlight. He, in every speak able way, was the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on.

I stared at him, before I realized I could barely tear my eyes away. I shook my head a bit, to snap myself out of it. I ran quickly to my room, towel gripped tightly in my hands. I picked out a pretty suitable outfit. The jeans were partly loose fitting, but seemed to tighten around my thighs. My shirt was orange, it clung to my upper body with severe might.

Sasuke walked in after I had finished blow-drying my hair, and sat on my bed. ...Wait! The picture!

I ran quickly into my room, and he was staring at it. I froze, a darkened blush gracing my cheeks. He seemed to study it for a while, then turned to look at me. He put it back down, and walked over to my frozen frame. He took my chin in his fingers, and turned my head to look into his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes sparkled, the unbeatable blue boring into my endless obsidian.

He wouldn't speak, as if he was waiting for me to form words myself. I lowered my head a bit, and his eyelids lowered in the slightest. His eyes, never once tearing from mine, were filling with fear, and anticipation.

"Happy Valentines day, Naruto." I sealed his lips with mine.

Without breaking the chaste kiss, I picked him up. Walking slowly, as not to snap him out of the trance, I laid him down on the bed. Swiftly, I climbed atop him, and pushed my tongue into his mouth. It took him a moment, but slowly he closed his eyes. Wrapping his arms around my neck, the battle began.

I won. Not much of a surprise to me. Carefully, I took the ends of his shirt, and lifted it above his head. His small torso rising, and then falling. I moved my mouth down to his neck, and began to suck. He cried out my name, one of the most graceful noises to ever cross my ears. I began to lay small kisses along his collarbone, moving down to his chest.

I took a nipple into my mouth, and caressed the second with my finger. He moaned, his breathing becoming heavy. I moved to the second nipple with my mouth, giving it the same treatment I gave the first. My free hand wandered down to his Navel, caressing it softly.

He felt good. Small tears were forming at the ends of his eyes. I moved upright, and swiped them away with my thumb.

A bulge was forming in his jeans. I moved my hand over it, and his eyes flew open. He pushed my hand away, and sat up. He seemed scared, and for a moment, his eyes flashed with regret. The precious blonde finally moved his stare up to me.

He gulped. "...Wa...wait.."

Taking a moment to breathe, he laid himself under me once again. He covered his eyes with his hands, and waited for me to continue. I covered his lips once again with my own, and began to unzip the jeans covering my prize.

Once I had removed every bit of clothing covering the beautiful boy, I lifted myself up. His body was absolutely _mesmerizing_. He tried to close his legs, to hide his body from my stare. I slowly spread them back apart, opening his body to me. I moved so that my body was in-between those very legs, preventing him from closing them again.

I stroked him for a moment, before encasing the very member with my mouth. He moaned, voice echoing off the walls in the small room. He had never been touched by another body before, and the feeling was too much for him. After only a few minutes of my treatment to his shaft, he came, calling my name out _gracefully_.

I removed my jeans as well, shirt disposed of long before. He opened his eyes, and stared down at my painfully erect member. His eyes widened comically, breath caught in his throat. I knew I wasn't small, but he seemed afraid to know that the very thing he was looking at, would be inside him momentarily.

I moved three fingers up to his mouth, cooing him to calm down.

"Suck."

He complied, moving his tongue over my fingers again, and again. When I felt they were wet enough, I moved my hand down to the pink, puckered entrance. I slowly pushed one into him, and the response was a gasp. I moved it around, and added a second. His face shown little pain, signaling that I could push in the very last finger. His eyes brimmed with liquid, two small lines of water stopping at the end of his face. I kissed away the tears, and moved the fingers around until a loud moan erupted from his mouth.

I hit something. It seemed to cause him little amount of grief, so I hit it again. I was rewarded with another moan. I hit it multiple times, before it became too much for me, and him as well.

I spit into my hands, and carefully coated my member. I placed the head at his entrance, and he closed his eyes. I grabbed onto his hips, and moved my lips up to his ear.

"From this day onward, Uzumaki Naruto, you belong to _me_." I thrust inside.

His cry, closely mimicking a scream, was all I needed to hear to signal the stop of my movements. He was crying softly, so I stood still. His walls clenched around me, as if it were trying to devour me whole. He kept telling me it hurt, so I stood as still as I possibly could. It took him quite a few moments before I was to move.

I pull out, and thrust in again. I repeated this constantly, hitting his prostate often. He cried out my name loudly, indirectly telling me he felt good. I took one of his hands in mine, and he held it tightly. He wrapped an arm around my neck, pulling our chests, and mouths together. Shortly after, he came, screaming my name to the apartment. I whispered his as I came, his body arching terribly.

He whispered three words onto my lips. I returned the words to him with just as much emotion.

I helped him out of the bed, cum running out of his entrance, down his thighs. He couldn't stand well, and needed my help to get into the shower. I held him up, as the warm water ran down both of our bodies. I turned him towards me, grabbing his anus, and lifting him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist, and his arms around my neck. He kissed me softly, pouring every emotion he couldn't put into words, down my throat, and into my heart.

_Happy Valentines, My dobe._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**OVUA!**

**Yay! I'm finitoo!**

**Again, worse than the infected balls of a monkey.**

**Yes, I'm that coolll.**

**R&R**** my loves!**

**Carlos WILL eat your dog.**

**I swear!**


End file.
